


Missing Piece

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's a puzzle that's not quite finished.





	Missing Piece

There's something missing in their relationship and Spinner can't quite put his finger on it. It's not the sex, which frankly, is utterly fantastic, it's not anything really obvious, like a lack of time spent together as they live together now. He just doesn't know what it is and he doesn't want to ask Jay if he's been feeling the same way because all that will accomplish is Jay laughing at him and calling him a girl.

It hits him one day when he's hanging out with Marco and Dylan in The Dot. Dylan is leaving for a class or something and he leans over to kiss Marco and after they kiss, he says “Love you” and Marco says “Love you too” back to him. It's then that Spinner realises that he and Jay have never said “I love you” to each other. That's the missing piece of the puzzle.

He goes home intending to talk to Jay about it, but then he figures that Jay will only laugh and call him a girl. He's never been insecure about their relationship, after all, they did move in together, but this makes him feel unsettled. He knows (hopes) that Jay loves him, he thinks (hopes) Jay does and is pretty sure (hopeful) about it. They don't really fight about anything, Jay doesn't flirt like he used to, and they seem to have a good thing going here, so what if this messes them up?

Suddenly he doesn't care. He wants to say those words to Jay and have Jay say them back. He waits though until they're both on the brink of sleep and whispers into the dark bedroom, “Love you.”

His heart nearly stops when Jay mumbles sleepily, “Love you too babe.”

He grins and curls more tightly into Jay's arms.

He's found the missing piece of their puzzle and put it where it belongs.


End file.
